In network-based asynchronous games involving two or more players, users submit gameplay moves at their own pace. A user may not always have an application or game open, and therefore, is not always able to monitor the moves of other players and determine an opportunity for inputting a next move. Additionally, a user may participate in multiple games and multiple instances of the same game across many different types of gameplay platforms. This diversity adds to the challenge of being able to track gameplay actions and notify users of gameplay progress.